


Cockles Ficlet 2- Pretzel Style

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Cockles [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Misha, Cockles, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Flexibility, I swear it is hilarous, Jensen & Misha are together, Kinks, M/M, Misha & Jensen are together, Misha gifs, Misha's appearance on Nip/Tuck (link to video), Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Supernatural Convention, Top Jensen Ackles, bc he has a huge cock and he is flexable as hell, gifs of Misha on Nip/Tuck, porn with some sort of plot, spn con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen can hardly wait to try a new position after Jared shows a video of Misha* at the convention. He had no idea Misha was that flexible (he can put his legs behind his head). Cockles smut where Jensen is horny as hell and when he finally gets Misha up to their room they have amazing rough sex.</p><p> *I included a link to a clip form Nip/Tuck where Misha plays a yoga instructor who has a huge dick and can put his legs behind his head (he spends the entire day sucking his own cock) But anyway, if you have never seen it, you should watch it because it is hilarious and the story makes so much more senese. (I put the link in the part where Jared shows the clip).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cockles Ficlet 2- Pretzel Style

There was only about five minutes left in their panel and surprisingly there had not been that many questions about Destiel or the obvious sexual tension between both Dean & Cas and Jensen & Misha. Misha just finished answering a question about another crazy picture of himself that had been floating around online when the last person asking a question got to the microphone. It was dark in the back of the room, so neither of them could actually see the fan asking the question.

An unnaturally high pitched voice boomed out the question, "So um, would you guys like...kiss, or-or like, ever do a sex scene? Like, for the show I mean." 

Jensen shot Misha a look, warning him not to take his answer too far. Jensen was trying to think of ways to steer the question away from him and Misha when he heard that laugh. He knew immediately that Jared had crashed their panel. He had not come up to the stage yet, he was still hiding in the back waiting to see what kind of answer they would give but Jensen knew that laugh, he had heard it almost everyday for the past ten years.

Jensen cleared his throat. "Jared's the one that would do that, he's a total slut."

Misha laughed and agreed, "Yeah, Jared is always all over me so naturally he would get incredibly jealous if Jensen and I did a sex scene together. We could probably have a threesome though, since Jared seems to want both of us."

"Yeah, we could call it a Menage a Moose," Jensen laughed as he saw Jared getting blinded by flashes as he walked up the aisle. 

Jared walked up to the stage and as soon as the fans had settled down and taken several thousand pictures of him hugging Jensen and Misha he turned to the audience with a big grin on his face.

"I have a little surprise for these two, but I figured I would share it with everyone."

Misha and Jensen looked at each other, this could not be good. Usually Jared did not announce his pranks, but with him you never knew what to expect. Jensen knew his best friend would never publicly show any video that would reveal his relationship with Misha, but he would show everyone anything else in the world, especially if it was embarrassing. He just prayed it was something involving Misha rather than himself. Jared motioned for the lights to be turned off as he pulled a remote out of his pocket.

Jared was talking about how much he loved his costars and then continued to ramble on about how he had been bored one night and decided to look up his costars on YouTube.

"I mean when I saw Jensen on that soap opera it was pretty damn....well, it was kind of hot I guess, but also funny. I mean shit, he makes fun of  _my_  hair. But I had seen like every movie he has been in so I had to find something I hadn't seen. So then I looked up Misha."

Jared turned to the audience with a huge grin on his face. "So have any of you guys ever heard of a show called Nip/Tuck?"  

_*** (If you have never seen it you MUST watch this short clip, it's hilarious and also the rest of the story makes way more sense if you see this first-- [Misha on Nip/Tuck](http://youtu.be/PQZC7sNwbUk))***_

__

 

 

       

The audience cheered. Misha felt his face turning red and snuck a peak over at Jensen. Jensen raised an eyebrow at him and smirked because he knew that Misha did not get embarrassed very easily. In fact, Jensen had never really seen him blush before so he couldn't wait to see what it was. Jensen knew he had been on several shows, but he never really went on the computer, and if he did it never was to Google things like that so he had not seen the video. He was just relieved that it had nothing to do with him. Jensen sat back, not knowing what to expect but he knew it had to be pretty good if Jared was going to all of this trouble to show the entire convention. 

Jared hit the play button and sat down in between Jensen and Misha. Jensen took a drink of water and almost choked when Misha said the line that he had a tyrannosaurs sized prick. Misha looked over at Jensen and winked. Jensen bit back a grin, it was pretty damn big. The entire room was laughing, especially when Misha said he could not stop sucking on it. Then he said the line about how he spends almost all day in his apartment with his dick in his mouth. Jensen almost died, because if Misha really was flexible he could totally see him doing something like that. Jensen had no idea he was going to actually do it. When Jensen saw Misha put his legs over his head with his ass in the air he dropped his microphone, sending a loud screech through the room. Jared laughed to himself, he was surprised Jensen didn't know about Misha's incredible flexibility.

Of course the fans were eating it up, the room was hysterical with laughter and yelling for Misha to do it. Misha told them he would but the doctors kept telling him if he did it again he could permanently injure his spine. It was a total lie he told everyone so he would not have to do it constantly. Jensen knew immediately he was lying because he did that thing where he half smiled and he was making all kinds of faces, which he also did when he was lying. 

Misha answered a few quick questions about the video and being flexible, while Jared laughed to himself because Jensen was staring off. His pupils were blown and he noticed he was fidgeting around in his chair. Jensen was running through all sorts of possibilities in his mind about what he and Misha would be doing the second they got up to their room. The panel finally came to a close and they were done for the night. 

Jared rode up in the elevator with Misha and Jensen. He noticed the sexual tension was worse than it had been in season 4 when Misha first joined the cast, way before they finally admitted how they felt about each other. It had been so insufferable at times Jared was so glad they finally were together because even though he now was constantly victim to Misha's suggestive comments, innuendos, and attempts to grope and practically hump Jensen right in front of him every chance he got, it was still better than choking on all of the sexual tension that he had suffered through before. Now he just had to make it to his room before their fuck fest started. Jared had purposely requested a room as far away from theirs as possible because at the last convention it was extremely irritating to hear their bed slamming against the wall and then there were all of the noises that he could hear. He almost felt traumatized for life because Misha was obviously a screamer and there were some things that you cannot unhear and he really did not even want to think about some of the noises he had heard that night.  

Jared pulled his phone out but could see a full on eye-fucking contest out of the corner of his eye. Jared was updating his Twitter and didn't notice Jensen moving behind Misha until it was too late. He had never seen Jensen instigate anything with Misha in front of him. Misha was always the one kissing on Jensen or grabbing his ass or pretending to hump him on set. Jared knew that Jensen was a lot freakier than he let on, there had been a few nights in the early seasons of the show when he and Jensen had done some pretty crazy shit when they were drunk. Not sex, but there were lots of girls that wanted to mess around with both of them and there had been a few nights they had gotten wasted and things got a little wild, mostly because Jensen himself was wild. He hazily remembered Jensen and himself getting a little crazy the first few seasons they started filming together. Jensen was _defiantly_  one of those closet kinky bastards. They had messed around and had a threesome with a couple girls and made out a few times but only when they were really _really_ drunk and it had been years since anything like that happened. Once the fourth season rolled around Jared got with Gen and Jensen spent most of his day pretending to be interested in girls while lustfully staring at Misha until just recently when they finally got together. 

So Jensen was now standing behind Misha, obviously pressing his cock firmly against his ass. Misha saw Jared glance up and winked at him, poking his tongue into his cheek. Jared rolled his eyes and thought about taking a blackmail picture but he wouldn't do that to Jensen, unless he started getting as annoying as Misha, which he highly doubted would ever happen. But he knew for the time being they were keeping it on the down low, and he really couldn't blame them because even though most of the fans knew something was up with them, if they knew that there really was a 'Cockles' it would get out of hand quick. 

Jared was trying to reword his tweet since he had gone over 140 characters and Jensen knew he was immersed in that so he put his hand on Misha's hip and spun him around. He wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him closer and kissing him fiercely, his tongue sweeping madly across every inch of his mouth. Misha loved it, he slid his hand down Jensen's chest and balled his shirt up in his fist. Misha decided to turn it up and put a leg around Jensen's waist. Normally that would cross the line with Jensen, he was all for being crazy and kinky when it was just the two of them but he never was into doing things around anyone else. But ever since he watched the clip of Misha something sparked in him and he was in an extremely sexed up mood. 

Jared thought about getting off on the next floor but just turned so he was looking at the door, but of course it was shiny and he could still see their reflection. Not that he wasn't happy for them, he was actually very happy for them because he had never seen either of them happier and he was all for them being together. Kisses and things didn't bother him it was when they started dry humping each other and couldn't keep their hands off of each other. He only had himself to blame, he knew it would get to Jensen but he did not expect him to go from hating PDAs to practically fucking in the elevator.

Jensen had Misha backed up into the corner and was grinding into him, he deepened the kiss and slid his hand between them and palmed Misha's cock. Misha slid his hand over the large bulge in Jensen's jeans and softly moaned when he realized he was fully erect. They finally broke away from the kiss when Misha pulled back panting. He sucked in a a deep breath and turned to Jared.

Misha winked then joked, "Guess I owe you one Jared...You could join us if you want."

Jared looked at Misha with a perfect Sam bitchface.

Jensen wasn't paying attention to them, nothing in the entire universe concerned him at that moment except for Misha. He wanted to get to their room as quickly as possible. It had been a long day as it was, and he had been horny as hell before Jared played the video, but now he was going completely insane. It also did not help that they had spent the entire day sneaking around, hooking up or giving each other a blow job in several crazy places and spent the rest of the time whispering filthy promises to each other, trying to make the other hornier than they themselves were. Jensen just wanted to finally be alone with Misha and be able to do it right, especially now that they had a new position he was dying to try. He was tracing his finger along Misha's ass and when he felt the elevator start slowing down he grabbed his ass firmly and squeezed it. 

They finally got to their floor and Jared stepped off the elevator first. He turned to his two best friends with a grin and said, "So...don't get him stuck like a pretzel, we've got to do our panel together tomorrow afternoon." 

Jared laughed and hurried down the hall to his room. Misha felt Jensen put a hand on the small of his back and push him to start walking faster. Jensen had his passkey in his hand before they had even gotten on the elevator. Misha noticed that he had been unusually quiet, even for Jensen. Jensen may be quiet and sort of reserved in public but the second they were away from the crowds he was a different person. Then when it was just him and Misha he was even more wild and kinky than most people assumed Misha was. Misha smiled to himself, Jared had actually done him a favor because he knew he was about to have incredible mind blowing sex. He could tell Jensen was extremely horny because he had been grinding his hard cock into him the entire elevator ride, and it turned Misha on even more because Jensen never did things like that in front of Jared and he also loved that he had Jensen reduced to a horny sexed up mess.

Jensen opened their door and grabbed Misha's arm, pulling him inside. He kicked the door closed and locked it, then spun Misha so he was pressed up against it. His back hadn't even hit the door and Jensen's tongue was already ravaging it's way into Misha's mouth. He felt Jensen's strong arm wrap around his waist and pull him close, he could feel his hard cock against his, reacting to Misha wrapping his arms around him and kissing him back with equal force. Misha moaned as he felt Jensen slide a hand down the back of his jeans and trace over his ass. Jensen slid his finger down the crack of his ass and teased it over his rim while grinding into Misha and kissing him with so much pent up want and need it had Misha feeling drunk off of the intense passion and desire building up.

Misha wrapped one of his legs around Jensen's waist, pressing harder into him and relishing the feeling of his hard erection against Jensen's. Jensen put his hands on Misha's hips and pulled him up until Misha had both legs wrapped around him. Misha pulled Jensen's shirt up and jerked it over his head while Jensen fumbled with the buttons on Misha's shirt as he pushed him up against the door to free his hands. He was way too horny and impatient to mess with buttons, so he gave up and pulled the shirt over his head. He wrapped his arms back around Misha and kissed him hard, brutally licking his way into his mouth and carrying him over to their bed and tossing him on it.

Misha scooted to the end of the bed and unzipped Jensen's jeans, jerking them down along with his boxers. Misha ran his fist up Jensen's big thick cock. He leaned down and licked his entire length. Jensen groaned and started running his hands though Misha's hair. Misha started bobbing his head up and down as Jensen slowly started to buck his hips. Misha was swirling his tongue around, flicking it over every sensitive spot, Jensen moaned when he felt his dick hit the back of Misha throat. He tugged on Misha's hair while Misha continued to blow him. Jensen had his eyes closed and when he opened them and saw Misha's blue eyes staring back up at him he almost lost it, he could not wait any longer to be in him.

Jensen pushed Misha back and ripped off the rest of his clothes then laid over him. Jensen was fiercely kissing into his mouth, grinding hard into him and running his hands over his entire body. Misha groaned, he loved when Jensen got so desperate and horny because he started getting forceful and rough. He had never seen him so worked up and desperate to have sex. Jensen had him so worked up Misha had to reluctantly  pull back from his lips, gasping for air.

"Can't... breathe... Jen... _fuck_."

Jensen smirked and started sucking on Misha's neck. He pulled back after a minute and whispered. "I'll show you not breathing baby. Why don't you do that thing where you put your legs behind your head and I'll fuck you so damn hard, you'll be gasping to breathe then I'll ride you even harder and make you climax so fucking hard you'll pass out. Can't wait to tear that ass up."

Misha groaned and kissed Jensen hard, grabbing his cock and thrusting his fist up his shaft. Misha moaned, Jensen's cock felt incredibly hard and he could not wait for it to be inside of him. Misha made a trail of kisses down Jensen's jaw to his neck, sucking down hard as Jensen moaned and started pushing his hips harder, desperate to get more stimulation from Misha's hand. Misha could barely stand to wait anymore. Jensen was sucking hickeys up his neck then licked a trail up to Misha's ear. His heavy breaths were tearing across Misha's skin like fire licking him. Misha groaned when he felt Jensen's teeth graze his earlobe.

In a low sexy voice that had Misha's cock pulsating Jensen whispered, "Want you so damn bad baby. You're so fucking sexy, been driving me insane all day."

Jensen pressed his lips to Misha's and shifted over him so when he rolled his hips their dicks were sliding across each other. He wrapped his fist around both of them and started pumping it up and down as he moved his hips faster. Misha groaned at the feeling of Jensen's cock pushing hard against his. Jensen's hand was soaked with precome, Misha pushed his hand off because he wanted to have sex so bad and there was no way he could wait any longer. He grabbed Jensen's hand and licked their come off of it. He pulled Jensen's head to his and snowballed some of it into his mouth.

Jensen moaned against Misha's lips. "So fucking hot baby. Shit, I can't wait another second to be in you."

"I can't fucking wait either. Fuck me Jen...Help me move my thighs up."

Jensen was still sucking down on Misha's neck. He gripped Misha's thighs and pulled back. "Sure this won't hurt?"

Misha nodded. "I'm sure. Even if it did pain for that much pleasure will be worth it."

Jensen pushed his thighs up higher, when they got to Misha's shoulders he moaned softly. Misha really could put them behind his head. Jensen leaned down and kissed him passionately.

"Damn baby... _fuck_...I-I..."

Misha laughed, it was pretty rare for Jensen to be speechless in bed because he actually ran his mouth more than Misha sometimes. But he loved it, and he loved even more that he was suddenly speechless. Jensen leaned down to suck on Misha's cock then paused, a wide grin spreading across his face. Misha saw the devilish grin and wondered what he was thinking.

"What?"

"Can you really suck your own cock?"

" _What?_ No! I mean I've never actually tried to..."

"Bull. I know you. You know damn well you have tried."

"Have you?"

"I'm not flexible."

"Maybe that's why your legs are so bowed. You probably- _ohhhh shit_."

Jensen slid a finger into Misha's ass and he wasn't expecting it. He knew exactly how to push Jensen's buttons, and usually saying something about his bowlegs got him, even though Misha thought they were incredibly sexy, he loved making comments about them and getting Jensen riled up because he looked so incredibly hot when he was irritated, and it also got him even more worked up. When Jensen got like that he gave it to Misha rough and hard, which he absolutely loved.

Jensen took Misha's dick in his mouth as he worked him open. When he got a third finger in he let Misha thrust to the back of his throat a few times then pulled off. While Misha was pushing down on his fingers with his eyes closed Jensen pushed him a little and slid Misha's cock across his lips. Misha's eyes flew open, the only reason he was able to actually reach was because Jensen was folding him even more in half and he couldn't bend anymore so while he could not suck his own dick he could lick the head of his cock and Jensen obviously loved it.

"Jesus Mish.... _fuck._ "

Misha looked up at Jensen and moaned. His short hair was totally fucked up, his eyes were totally pupil blown and hooded and he was biting his lip hard. He started teasing his cock over Misha's rim as he looked into his eyes. Jensen could stare at Misha forever, he always got lost in his amazing eyes and he was so overwhelmed with lust, and then this new position was driving him over the edge. He loved how Misha's hair always was sexed up and it looked incredibly hot from Jensen running his hands though it. 

Jensen slid into Misha and as soon as he was all the way in he immediately started thrusting in hard. He realized Misha's cock was in the perfect position for him to lick it so he leaned down and kissed Misha deep, then slid back and licked down his shaft. Misha moaned, as Jensen pumped in he licked up his cock and when he pulled out he was running his tongue back down.

"Fuck Jen....shit... _harder_."

Jensen pushed back onto his knees and started thrusting hard and fast into Misha, going so deep they were both groaning at the pure pleasure.

"Son of a bitch Mish....why didn't you tell me you were this fucking flexible...Feels _so_ damn good."

Misha actually had not done it in a while and he had been planning on showing Jensen when they got back home rather than at a hotel where they had to try to keep it down, but now he was wishing he would have told him a lot sooner.

Misha started pinching Jensen's nipples, he was grunting and his eyes were squeezed shut. He could feel an orgasm starting to build so he thrust harder into Misha. Misha was shuddering under him, every single time Jensen thrust in it sent a jolt of white hot pleasure through his entire body. Misha was getting louder with every thrust. Jensen was pummeling into his ass full force, the bed was creaking  and they were both moaning and groaning each other's name and pretty soon the bed was slamming against the wall with such force the picture on it was shaking and Misha was sure there were now dents there. He loved it when Jensen pounded into him that damn hard because it felt so indescribably amazing. 

Jensen was grabbing fistfuls of Misha's hair and tugging on it while pressed tight against him. Misha had a hand around Jensen's neck, he slid it up and curled his fingers through his short hair and slid his other hand further down his back. He dug his fingers into Jensen's tight ass, Jensen tightened his grip on Misha's thigh and thrust harder into him.

Misha groaned and his eyes slammed shut. Sex with Jensen was always incredible, it was the single best thing in the world. He had always known it would be and he had known he would be kinky and freaky the second he laid eyes on him. There was something about him, and it also had drawn Misha to him. He loved that Jensen was his big strong, kinky as hell, gorgeous Texas boy. Those Texas boys were definitely big, from his big perfect muscles to his big thick cock. The thought of Jared being from Texas too crept into his mind, although he had no feelings for Jared other than being extremely close friends he often wondered what it would be like to have both of them at the same time. But he was in love with Jensen so he would only do it for fun and only if Jensen was totally on board.

"Misha... _.fuck_ it's incredible but maybe you should...keep it down just a little."

Misha hadn't realized he was yelling out Jensen's name and moaning while off in his day dream. He pulled Jensen's face toward his and crushed his lips to Jensen's full plump lips. He was relishing the feeling of Jensen tight against him with his incredible lips on his. Jensen went right in for a deep fiery kiss, Misha groaned and slid his hand up Jensen's neck and grabbed a fist full of his hair. Jensen jerked Misha's hair harder and started bucking his hips faster into Misha.

Jensen pulled back breathless, face tense and eyes closed tight. He was biting on his lip so hard to try to keep from screaming out because the pleasure was so intense and indescribable. Jensen moved his hand to Misha's other thigh and pulled Misha into each thrust, running his hands up and down his thighs. Misha had a pillow over his mouth to try and muffle the loud noises Jensen was forcing out of him. His eyes flew open when he felt Jensen's hand firmly grip his cock. He tightened his fist and was jerking it up and down quickly as Misha pushed his hips into his hand quicker.

Misha put his hand on the back of Jensen's head and yanked him down closer. He started sucking down hard on Jensen's neck and biting down where it met his shoulder. Jensen was grunting and pushing as hard as he could into Misha. He felt Misha start tightening around him more and more so he pushed up on to his knees so he could pound into him as hard as he could.

Misha could hardly get over how incredibly hot and sexy he looked with his hair all fucked up, his lips even fuller from being bitten so hard and he had a great view of his huge cock plunging in and out of him.

"Fuck Jen....holy fucking shit."

Jensen opened his eyes and felt his stomach start to tighten. Misha looked so damn hot with his sexed up hair and he was staring at him so intensely Jensen could feel a strong orgasm starting. Misha reached up and pinched Jensen's nipples. He threw his head back and pulled Misha into his thrusts. The next time he fisted his cock Misha was coming. He was clamped down on Jensen's cock so tight Jensen could barely pull out. He thrust in hard and circled his hips. Jensen started coming and dropped down over Misha, trying to muffle the loud moans in his neck. Jensen's hot breath on his neck and being so close to him intensified Misha's orgasm. Jensen propped himself up enough to jerk Misha's head over and kissed him roughly, his tongue rolling around every inch of his mouth and his hand running down his body.

When Jensen started coming it made Misha climax even harder. Misha blinked hard, his vision was going fuzzy. Jensen always kept his promises, he fucked him so hard he almost passed out from the most amazing orgasm ever. After a few more thrusts Jensen pulled out and collapsed next to Misha. They both were struggling to breathe and paralyzed from the intense orgasm.

After several minutes they both turned their heads to look at each other at the exact same time. The instant their eyes met they were all over each other, kissing and grinding, their hands running down each other's bodies like they were holding the last fuckable thing on Earth and could never get enough. They continued to have sex the rest of the night and into the next morning, taking turns on each other until they realized their panel with Jared started in less than four hours.

Misha was laying across Jensen, his head on his chest while Jensen ran his hand though his hair and down his back. They drifted off to sleep and woke up when Jensen's phone went off for the hundredth time. Misha kept hearing it go off and was about to throw it against the wall when he realized they were at the convention and not at home and that it was probably time to get their asses moving. Misha shook Jensen but he mumbled and rolled over onto his stomach. Misha grinned and ripped the covers off of him and smacked his ass hard. Jensen opened his eyes and looked at him. If they were not so late he would have been fucking the hell out of Jensen right then because he looked so fucking hot when he first woke up. 

"Jen! Get up and get your damn phone...we only have..." Misha glanced at the clock and jumped out of bed. _"Shit!_   We have to be down there in like, ten minutes. Come on you lazy fucker."

"Wasn't lazy when I was fucking you senseless last night."

Misha rolled his eyes and threw Jensen's phone at him while he ran into the bathroom and started the shower. Jensen glanced at the screen and sighed. He answered the phone, getting ready for the bitchfest to start.

Jensen didn't even have to put the phone to his ear because Jared was screaming into his phone.

"Dude! Where the fuck are you two? You were supposed to meet me for coffee over a half hour ago. Everyone is down here and you know it looks kind of obvious that you two are _both_ late. You're never fucking late Jay so tear yourselves off of each other long enough to do your job then you can go back to-"

"Alright. Shit, We'll be down there in a few minutes. I gotta take a quick shower and-"

"Seriously? I swear if you aren't down here in-"

"Chill out, I'm wasting time arguing so as soon as I get Misha's leg unstuck from behind his head we'll be down there."

Jensen laughed as he hung up and got out of bed. He jumped in the shower with Misha and they both took the quickest shower possible. Just as Jensen was about to turn the water off Misha stopped him, he wrapped his arms around him and kissed him.

"Mish..." Jensen kissed him back and looked into his eyes. "I want to mess around too but we gotta get going. Then we can spend the rest of the night doing this."

Misha sighed and gave him one more quick kiss and turned the water off. As they were getting dressed Jensen smirked. Misha noticed and asked him what his problem was.

"So you got any other hidden talents I should know about?"

Misha loved to get Jensen going, and he especially loved making him think about him during the entire panel and have him horny and desperate to be back upstairs. Misha grinned and replied. "All kinds, you'll have to wait and see tonight."

They couldn't keep their hands off of each other on the elevator ride down to the lobby. Jensen's phone started ringing and he ignored it since he was busy kissing Misha. He felt Misha reach into his pocket and grab his phone. Misha answered it, sticking his hand back in Jensen's pocket and running his finger across his cock. Jensen yanked his hand out and cupped his palm over Misha's cock and pressed down firmly.

"What do you want Jared?" Misha asked, putting it on speakerphone.

"Where the fuck are you two at?"

"In the elevator, almost there."

Misha hung up and turned to kiss Jensen. He squeezed his tight perky ass as Jensen gave him one last kiss and said, "You know I love doing crazy shit at the conventions. We should try something new every time. Last night was incredible."

Misha nodded. "Fuck yeah it was. So what're you thinking about doing tonight then?"

Just as the elevator doors opened they saw Jared standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. Jensen smirked and whispered, "How about something tall and goofy?"

They both laughed and walked up to Jared. Jared started bitching about them being late and how he was such an awesome friend for covering for them and how he knew they probably stayed up all night having marathon sex and they had him to thank for that.

Jensen grinned and winked at Misha, putting his arm around Jared's shoulder and nodding for him to do the same. Misha slid his arm over Jensen's. Jensen leaned in and whispered, "So Jare, what're you doing tonight?"

Jared glanced at Jensen, who winked at him. He risked a look at Misha who also winked at him. He bit his lip then grinned. "I don't think either one of you can handle this."

"Shit, bring it on Moose. I don't think you can handle us."

 


End file.
